Mikan's Unusual Life
by HellsBlackButterfly
Summary: Mikan a with no real friends or family, when she thinks things can't get any worst she's taken to Gakuen Alice. She had missions before but will it all turn overwhelming for her? What happens when she meets the others?
1. Chapter 1

**-Mikan's Unusual Life-  
_-Chapter 1-_**

"Damn it!" I did a back flip avoiding the attack, panting slightly before I charged at the guy. My fist ready to pound in his face. He held up his arms to a void my attack but he still flew to the ground. I heard something move behind me, I turned around only to find a fist in my stomach. I fell to the ground in pain. The other guy laughed ready to kick me but only to be found on the ground unconscious. I smirked.

K.O

Having the wind alice is very helpful in these situations. Stupid gangs fights, they're never interest me anymore especially since I'm an alice.

Uh...oh yea! An alice is a special ability that some people have I happen to have four the one I originally had was nullification, It's helpful, not useless like other people with alices think it is. I inherited it from my dad. Next Is the steal alice which I inherited from my mom, when I was little I used it unconsciously and got the copy and erase alices. Copy, as you can guess, copies other alices without taking them. Then erase, you well...erase others alices, but that means no one gains from it, so if I already have an alice the enemy has I will erase it, like nullification it's not useless.

Hm...I'm missing something...oh ya I forgot! My name is Mikan Sakura 16 years old long light brown hair and coffee brown eyes. I'm still in high school, I'm a Jr. though, so I only have one year.

I'm often mistaken as a boy, mostly because I dress like one, but ya know what I'm a girl. Yea call me a tomboy if ya want but so far you're the only person who knows I'm a girl. Why? You ask. Well take a look at me and see why no one else knows I'm a girl. I wear black cargo pants, dark blue vandans and a big dark colored hoodie, I usually hide my hair within a cap so no one can see it. So if you got a problem with that, you can Go To Hell!

I was about to leave the part of the part that me and the gangsters were fighting in, but before I had the chance to I heard the sound of _them_.

"MI-KUN!" I turned around to come face to face with...dun, dun, dun _fangirls_. I swear if I get held down again and forcefully kissed on the cheeks again I will kill them. And also...uh, oh STAMPEDE! Have you ever ran from fangirls/fanboys? Well...let me tell you...It's not fun especially If you just got done getting beat up by some gangsters.

Hey! Look! A corner! Maybe I could trick those fangirls like in those movies! I hid next to the wall as I saw the fangirls go past me running. Heh they ARE stupid like those people in the movies. Now...what subject was I gonna go on? Um...oh yea!

My life has been screwed up since I was born, my mom died giving birth to me. Then my dad...he's dead also. He died when I was six, though I don't give a crap. The only thing good that came out of him was my nullify alice. He never took care of me and was always out drinking and man whoring around, the way he died was not surprising, alcohol poisoning, pfft go figure. Thus leaving me in the full care of my godfather Narumi. Now get this he's filthy stinkin' rich! Damn huh? This is a reason why I have fangirls I'm rich!

Narumi was more of a father to me than my real father was. He took care of me since...oh I don't know since I was born actually. He always tries to put me in dresses and make me look 'cute' like hell that's going to happen. I never wore a dress in my life, literally, even since I was in diapers. I would cry every time he came near me with one until he gave up. Hehe. Good times, good times.

Within my eighteen years of living, I have never had a friend. Just fangirls. Kids my age, mostly guys, have always looked down upon me, god knows why probably cause they were jealous. -Sigh- I think I'm gonna walk down the street to the local mall to blow off some steam.

My life is hell, pure unadulterated hell. I kicked a pebble that was in my way and I did it was with enough force that it went sailing threw a divers seat and windshield of this nice black convertible. Now that was actually pretty cool it went threw the seat not bouncing off it like it should have, and still had enough power to go threw the windshield also. That was sweet dude. Well better start running the owner is going to be pissed.

"HEY! You did this didn't you!" I heard a voice yell in my direction. Ah, I'm caught too late, that sucks. Then again maybe I can still make a break for it. '_Hm guess not._' I thought as I felt someone tug on my hood chocking me. I hate it when people do that!

"You did this to my car. Pay up." he said commandingly while lifting me up by the hoodie to meet his gaze. He had unnatural brown eyes that would be classified as a crimson and had messy raven locks. With his looks any girl would be _all_ over him. But guess what I'm not any girl.

"Who said I did it? Cause I didn't. There are no witnesses right?" I asked/said while glaring at the people around that might have noticed something. As soon as they noticed my glare the turned back to what they were doing. Who ever says I did it with end up with a mouth full of fist! Plus the I didn't do it was partly true, cause I didn't.

"Oh really then who did? Cause everyone else is ignoring us right now and someone would have surely came and told me." he asked glaring holes into me with his eyes.

I smirked "Not who, what." I proclaimed. Not a who did it; it was a what. Thus who as in I didn't do it, but the it did it, as it was a what. Okay to some people that would not make sense but it does to me.

"Okay then, What! Did it?" He asked gritting his teeth, gripping my hoodie tighter around my neck trying to get an answer out of me. Okay I'm trying to breath here. If you kill me you'll never know what did it.

"A pebble." I answered him simply. But it was true I did nothing. I swear the thing had a mind of its own. You can't control those evil little pebbles! Just like if you throw one at a tree and it comes back and hits you in the head. Narumi did that once, like I said before good time, goooooooood times.

"So a pebble went threw my car's front seat and threw the window on its own." he stated/asked not letting his grip loosen. God I gonna die! GOOD BYE CRUEL WORLD! Finally I'll be with my mom in heaven or my dad in hell. But please let it be with my mom.

"Believe me when I say that is not the weirdest thing I've seen. Cause I've seen some pretty weird things in my life. A pebble doing that on its own is normal for me." Okay part of it was a lie. A pebble doing that on its own is not normal...for anyone. But the truth is I have seen some pretty weird things in my life after all I live with Narumi. You can only guess what happens then. -shiver-

The guy let go of his grip on me and nodded "And since the pebble can't pay for the damages to my car. I guess you'll have to." he said commandingly.

I scoffed "Fine." I said taking out my wallet. "How much?" I asked.

They smirked "I don't want your money." Now that caught me by surprise. If he doesn't want money than what does he want? I looked over him suspiciously.

"I want you to become my slave." Someone shoot me before I go into cardiac arrest. Did he just say slave? Mikan A. Sakura is slave to no one!

"LIKE HELL!" I yelled before taking off running. I ran away from that crazy maniac like a bat out of hell. But the damned wounds on my legs from the earlier gangster fight still haven't healed as I would have liked them to.

I turned around to see if her was following. But thank lord this one time the guy didn't follow me. I turned into an alley where I took off my hoodie. I was sweating a lot good thing I always wear a shirt underneath. -sigh- My body hurts all over. I set my forehead onto the cool brick of the building next to me.

My head started hurting, and pounding as my body started to feel the pain of all the back and blue marks along with some opened cuts. Soon my vision was blurring, stumbling back from the building I fell onto by butt, but not long after I saw nothing...

* * *

_I already have next chapter planned out about...3/4ths the way! But school will definitely dwindle the chance on updating soon! But I will try my best! WOHO!_


	2. Chapter 2

__

**Recap: **My head started hurting as my body started to feel the pain of all the back and blue marks along with some opened wounds. Soon my vision was blurring. Stumbling back from the building I fell onto by butt, but not long after I saw nothing...

* * *

**-Mikan's Unusual life-**_**  
-Chapter 2- **_

I groaned, my head hurts, ugh. Why is life so cruel? "Hey anyone got pain killers? Tylenol? Aspirin? Anything!?" I asked no one in-particular. I opened my eyes but quickly closed them. Damn sun I swear if I ever can control the sun I'll kill it... ...is that possible? Oh who cares as long as it's gone.

"I see you're awake, sleeping beauty." Sle-SLEEPING BEAUTY NO ONE CALLS ME THAT! Except Narumi. Who ever said that is dead! Wait...that means someone is here...with me...watching...whatever I...do... -Shiver- I do not like people watching me sleep! Or at all at that!

I slowly opened my eyes and turned to the voice only to find a guy with blond hair and blue eyes. I frowned at him but he smiled down at me. He looks like a prince charming in an old fairy tale, except in modern times. This story would be where I would be saved from dieing in an alleyway, with some guys trying to do _stuff_ with me then he comes, saves me and brings me to his castle. Yea that sounds good except I stopped believing in fairy tales long ago, or I'd probably believe it.

"Who are you?" I asked moodily getting into a sitting position, crossing my arms looking at him. His smile faltered a little but it was big enough for me to catch. I think he is used to be treated like a king by girls cause of his looks. But I ain't falling for it.

"I'm Nogi Ruka. Nice to meet you." he said. He put out his hand for me to shake. Like hell I'm gonna touch that who knows where its been! I just looked at him like he was crazy. He sighed and thankfully withdrew his hand.

"So...er...what's you name?" he asked another smile plastered onto his face. Grr. Keep smiling like that I'm never gonna tell you.

"My name is..." dramatic pause. Ruka drew in closer to here my name. Dramatic pauses always work. They get you wondering. I love being _mysterious_.

"My name is..." another pause "None of your business." I finished. Oh man you should have seen the look on his face, priceless. He slightly laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. As if to say '_Does he have some kind of disease that makes you laugh at something when it's not really funny but is meant to be something else...I mean what if it was a death threat? He'd just laugh at it....I should try that later. Maybe it'd work then I could kill him OH! I'm good._'

I looked back up at him and flinched. Oh how I wish I could wipe that smile off his face off his face. But before I could think of any devious ways to wipe it off -like the death threat-, I noticed something...one of my alices activated. The tracking alice, the last time I used it was to find other alices on a mission, I never let it track anything else. So does this mean he's an an alice too? Hm...lets try my...copy alice.

I sighed as I threw my legs over the same side of the bed where he was. I made it look like I was getting out of bed as I put my hand on his shoulder for 'help' to get up, as I did so I copied his alice, my hand un-noticeably glowed blue. I used it as soon as I was up. I was surprised (though I didn't show it) that a couple animals that where not here before come into the room and stood in-front of me.

'_The Animal Pheromone Alice. Weird but ok._' I though to myself as I turned back to Ruka."So you have the Animal Pheromone Alice." I stated. "It's helpful when in battle yet not at the same time. It could be used but is preferred not since it could cause complentations."

Ruka's smile faded quickly to my pleasure and turned to a look of surprise as he turn to me. I was smirking like a Cheshire cat. 'Yes, I know you have an alice' is what the smirk meant. Normal people without alices wouldn't know about them except a select few who were married into alices or born with one who's parents didn't have one.

I turned my head around so I was facing straight toward the doors. I walked towards it and turned the knob. But as I was about to step out it felt like I hit a brick wall, I stumbled backwards and landed on my butt. '_What the hell._' I looked up to see that same crimson eyed raven black haired person that I met a while ago.

"I see your awake." I see you're alive. Great! Not. Then something disrupted my thoughts. My alice tracker went off AGAIN. So they're both alices surprise surprise. Let's see what his is.

"Yeah yeah, I'm awake. Now can you help me up?" I said with attitude. He scoffed as he held out his hand. Ha, sucker. I lifted my hand and put it in his, then as he was helping me get up I copied his alice also. When I was on my feet again the raven haired dude went over to Ruka. Then I used his alice I was surprised to find a small flame appear in my hand.

I smirked. "So you have the alice of fire. Nice." I couldn't help but to say that out loud. An alice like this needs to be brought attention to. I turned to him to see him sneer at me. Though I know on the inside he was panicking.

"How do you know about my alice?" The raven haired boy asked. Well it's kind of hard to NOT know about an alice when you ARE one. But I wasn't about to tell him I was one well...at least not yet. I made little fire balls appear around me.

"See! You are an alice! And a fire one at that! Now extinguish these flames before you burn me!" I almost yelled acting scared. I decided to play a little game with him at that moment. An alice such as the fire alice is hard to control when emotions are not in check so I made the fire balls go around me to make it look like his alice was out of control.

"I'm not the one making them." he stated. I could tell he was worrying if his alice got out of control, cause I noticed he was trying to extinguish him.

"Then who is!?" I yelled/asked looking like I was wondering. Though on the inside I was laughing mechanically.

I heared the door open and a voice come from behind it."Don't worry Hyuuga, your alice is still under control. She just has the same alice as you." I the voice from the door call out. It was a girl about my age, violet eyes and raven hair. All in all she was pretty.

"What do you mean?" I could hear the two guys ask. I scoffed unnoticeable were they really such idiots? I let the flames extinguish, as I turned back to the girl.

"She was just making it look like your alice got out of control, Hyuuga. She was just using the alice she _copied _from you to make it look like it was out of control so your facade could show threw. And for a moment there it worked." she explained.

Wow that was a long explanation. She could have of said '_She copied your alice to make it look like your alice was out of control, so you facade could show threw._' Or something like that. I think she likes to look like she's smart and knows _everything_.

"So you mean she copied our alices? And that's how she knows of them?" Ruka asked. The girl nodded her head.

"It also means she has a rare alice called the 'copy' alice. The name explains all. That's also another reason she knows of alices. She is one." The girl folded her arms across her chest.

"But now there's a question. Who is she?"

I smirked. "You can find out my alice and know I copied theirs. So can you find out who I am?" I looked up at her, a huge smirk adoring my face. Does she know? If she does I'll suspect her of being an alice also. Then again just by looking at her I know she's an alice. Hm...and according to the slight smell of grease and oil. I might have to say...the 'invention' alice.

"Of course I do." She stated angerly so if she was a cat the fur on her back would be sticking up.

_Sakura A. Mikan,  
Age 18, Birth Date 1/1/xx__  
Alice(s): Nullification, S.E.C  
Gardians: Parents dead, lives with godfather Narumi (last name classified.)  
Discription: Long light brown hair, Coffee brown eyes.  
Not seen by the public often._

Oh she does know me...ok that's weird. I now feel like I'm being stalked. Oh, oh! I just thought of something I'm being stalked by stalking stalkers. Yea, I just had to share that.

"You live with Naru? Man I feel bad for ya." everyone turned to behind Hotaru where a dirty blond came in. He had a real big smile plastered on to his face. Another smiley person, by god this is the WORST day of my life, there are to many smiley people in the world.

"Koko, what are you doing here?" I heard the raven haired guy ask I think the girl called him Hyuuga or something. Hyuuga sound familiar I don't know where I heard it before though...it's probably not important. Then that's Kokoro, I turned to the person behind the girl. That name suits him. And I know he has an alice too cause I can feel him TRYING TO PROD MY THOUGHTS! Damn mind readers.

I glared at Koko. He laughed nervously backing way from me. Good choice man, good choice. This is not my day.

* * *

_Don't get used to long updates cause I even surprised myself by writing this much. Plus, When Mikan ran into Natsume, it was something that happened at school to me. The person who owns the locker next to mine, one day by accident I ran into him, and the first thing that came to mind was "Woah! Did I run in to a brick wall or somethin'?"  
He's 5' 8" I'm only 5' 2". 6 inches difference! I think I did run into a brick wall. It sucked.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

__

__

**Recap:** "Koko, what are you doing here?" I heard the raven haired guy ask I think the girl called him Hyuuga or something. Then that's Koko, I turned to the person behind the girl. That name suits him. And he has an alice too cause I can feel him TRYING TO PROD MY THOUGHTS! Damn mind readers.  
I glared at Koko. He laughed nervously backing way from me. Good choice man, good choice. This is not my day.

* * *

**-Mikan's Unusual life-_  
_**_**-Chapter 3- **_

I rubbed my temples, I was seriously getting a headache from all this. I need to leave here soon, or my head might explode. I slowly moved away from the four people currently in the room, I reached for the handle on the bedroom door, but just as I was about to walk out a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. My head turned to notice it was Hyuuga. Well at least he's not a smiley person.

"Let go." I growled, but his grip just tightened. I was so close to escaping too. Damn you Hyuuga. I should look on to the bright side though, at least he didn't know it was me who kicked that pebble into his car. I chuckled inwardly at the thought of that.

"You're not going anywhere." he said jerked me away from the door and pushed me into a chair. Suddenly the lights turned off, but there was a dim light coming from above. Is this an interrogation or something? Cause I do NOT like to be asked questions.

Koko came up to me with his arms folded across his chest, with a serious face. "Where were you on the night of yesterday?" he asked looking with a skeptical eye, pointing a flashlight in my face. Maybe he does know I kicked that pebble but first, I swear if he doesn't get that out of my face now someone is gonna get a serious beat down.

"One: Why do you care where I was and Two: If you don't get that flashlight out of my face I swear I'll stick it up your asshole." I warned glaring at him. He chuckled nervously and backed away, leaving the raven haired girl with me. I sighed one down one to go.

"Okay now what do you want to ask me?" I asked sticking my elbow on my knee and putting my face into that hand. She opened her mouth to talk but I quickly interjected. "What's my shoe size? No? What's my bra size? No? What then? Cause I'm not one to give in easily."

"I'd say your shoe size is a 7 and a half, and your bra size is a B." Hyuuga answered for her with a smirk on his face. I twitched, I had to psychically hold back my own fist, I wanted to punch him so badly right now. I did not want the girl to know, what would make you think I wanted a GUY to know?

The raven haired girl did not look amused though. "I wasn't going to ask that. Now if you intervene with whatever I'm saying again I will make sure to use my Baka Gun 2.0 on you." she said taking out what looked like to be a gun, but bigger. Wonder who the target of the Baka Gun number 1.

I noticed something out of the corner of my eye that answered my question, Ruka was cowering behind the other side of the bed. She put the invention back before walking away, but turned to face me "By the way name's Hotaru Imai." _then_ she walked away.

First smiley people who can read your mind, then a perverted bastard and an emotionless inventors that threaten people, what's next? Happy, peppy, cheery 'I like everyone I come across' people? Then there's also the saying of don't count your chicks before they hatch...well...The door burst open to two girls, smiling like there was no tomorrow. One had pink hair, blue eyes another with blue/teal hair and blue eyes.

"HELLO EVERYONE!" They yelled together simultaneously throwing their hands up in the air.

"Hey! Who's that?" The girl with pink hair asked turning to me. I was still in the chair when she asked. "HEY! Name's Nonoko!" Said the girl with blue hair walking up to me gabbing my hand shaking it. I guess I spoke to soon. I might tend to do that a lot.

"That's Anna, she my twin sister from another mother!" Nonoko said pointing to the pink haired girl who waved at me from the front of the door. Wait...don't guys say that only it's 'brother from another mother?'. Ok I admit I am weird but that is even weirder.

"Okay, I've had enough of this I'm leaving." I said getting up, ready to get out the door.

"Not so fast Polka Dots." Po-po POLKA DOTS! Steam blasted out of my ears as I turned to him red faced, not in embarrassment but in anger. He. Is. Dead. Meat. I blasted my most feared glare at him, he and Hotaru looked unmoved unlike the others (Anna, Nonoko, Koko, and Ruka.) who were cowering in the corner.

"I was just saying. Cause I wouldn't want to go out in public in a _see-threw_ night gown." He shrugged and walked away. That's when I come to actually notice what I was wearing. It was one of my worst nightmares a _pink _see-threw nightgown with pink _fuzzies_ on the bottom which only reached to mid-thigh.

My face turned so red you'd mistake it for a tomato or a red delicious apple. I ran to the bed ducking under the covers. Man I was SO embarrassed! I don't think I was ever embarrassed like this before!... ... No wait cross that, I've been pantsed before and since I just so happened to be wearing laces that day (cause I had nothing else) and people thought I was a guy it was... wow...let's say that. It was wow, and embarrassing to infinity and beyond. I shiver at the thought.

Then there was today where I just so happened to be wearing polka dots. Can I just crawl in a hole and die already? Suddenly I felt the bed shift next to me.

"It's okay Mikan it wasn't as bad as he said it was." That voice was Ruka's. Now I want to sent him an ugly death glare and send him packing. It _was_ as bad as he put it! I'm already in public! Okay maybe a public of six people was not that bad compared to the the _whole_ community _who could have_ saw me. I'm still embarrassed though.

"H-Hey Mikan maybe I know something that could cheer you up!" Anna said coming up to me pulling the blanket off my head.

"What?" I asked grimly, trying not to glare at her. Cause this thing that was supposed to cheer me up could bring me to a I wanna kill myself kind of cheer. I pulled the blanket over my head again to hide the shame.

"You're going to be going to our school with the rest of us!" Nonoko and Anna yelled cheerfully at me. But at this I wanted to kill myself now. Fast and painless is the way to go. So what will it be? Lynching? No to...old fashioned. Hm...poison? Nah to obvious. Maybe a gun to the head. Ugh. Planning to kill yourself is very difficult. I started to rub my temples, the headache is back again.

"So Mikan you better start packing your bags!" Huh? What was that? Oh yea wasn't listening to Anna talking about going to their Academy. Wait...pack my bags what's that have to do with going to school? No. No. No. Maybe that means I'll have to board there. No that can't possible.

"What do you mean pack my bags?" I peaked out from under the blanket. No I have not forgotten about the underwear incident but this is more important.

Hotaru sighed "We mean you're going to our school and boarding there, till you graduate." I twitched, I'll have to go to school, with THEM! And the pervert! No way in HELL!

"NEVER!" I jumped up so I was standing on the bed pointing at them. Just imagine that position with what I was wearing. "GET HER!" Anna yelled as Koko, and Nonoko jumped at me. NO! I felt myself being knocked out and dragged down the hall.

Then next thing I knew I was dressed up in some nice cloths and in a limo riding to places unknown. "Where EXACTLY are we going?" I had to ask before my mind blew up from trying to think of where we were going.

"To Alice Academy!" the twins yelled happily. I twitched. School? I don't wanna! I just got out of school for summer! then they pull you right back in! God damn you all!

"It's not as bad as it seems. You'll get to learn more about your alices and since it's one of the most elite schools around, there's no doubt you won't have troubles finding a job." Koko said from the seat in front of me. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry Polka we'll take good care of you. As soon as you pay me back for my car." Hyuuga said from next to me. "You know what Hyuuga?" his eyebrows rose. I took in a deep breath. "I'M NOT PAYING FOR DAMAGES I DID NOT DO!! GET OVER IT!!" I yelled in his ear. I could visibly see him twitch. I smirked in victory hoping that they would soon bleed.

**-Natsume's POV-**

This girl is very interesting. First resisting my charms then going all out saying that she would not pay for damages she obviously did. She's interesting. Very interesting indeed. I'll need to keep her close or I'll lose her. Woah wait...I'm not interested in her as in like her...I'm just hoping to play withe her a little.

I smirked. This will be a very interesting game.

* * *

_Hey! If you guys have any ideas you would like to me to put in my story feel free to suggest! Also when I said don't get used to the long updates I meant the chapters cause I never wrote this much before. NEVER! Then the waiting period is depending cause I have another account with...two-three stories. I like this story a lot although...I have **NO** Idea where it's going. AND! I FIXED CHAPTER 1's MISTAKES! I added a whole 35 words too! Yay me!__  
_


	4. Chapter 4

__

___**Recap:**Hotaru sighed "We mean you're going to our school and boarding there, for three years." I twitched th-three y-years? NOOOOOO!____ "NEVER!" I jumped up so I was standing on the bed pointing at them. Just imagine that position with what I was wearing.  
"GET HER!" Anna yelled as Koko, and Nonoko jumped at me. NOOOOOOOO! I felt myself being knocked out and dragged down the hall to places unknown... ..._

**

* * *

**

**-Mikan's Unusual Life-  
_-Chapter 4-_**

'How do I get myself into these messes?' That was the only thought that ran through my mind. I was unwilling sitting outside the superintendent's office waiting for the idiots to get out. But hey, I got to look on the bright side...if there really is one, I got my hoodie back! Woho!

Since I got my hoodie I got into the baggy jeans and my cap too, no help from the treacherous smiley people, Imai and Hyuuga. -Sigh- But that's life, unfortunately mostly my life. The door next to me clicked and a guy with black hair and brown eyes popped out from behind the door. I stood up.

"Welcome! You must be Mikan Sakura!" he yelled happily coming over to me holding out his arms and running over to me wanting a hug. I side stepped and he fell flat on his face. Rule number 1: No touchy the Mikan. I looked down at him he had swirls in his eyes. I shrugged it off. I put my hand on the door knob but before I could open it...

"Hey wait!" I turned to the guy who tried to hug me.

"What?" I asked coldly.

I could see him physically shiver. "I'm Tsubasa Hyuuga. Natsume's older brother. Nice to meet you!" There is no way that he could be related to that...that...I don't even have a word to describe that perverted, impeccable,... JERK! You know who I'm talking about the person who guessed my shoe and bra size CORRECTLY might I add.

"Yea...and?" I asked

"And...please be nice to Natsume he's really kind hearted even if he doesn't show it. You don't know what he has to go threw unlike most of the other people who meet him." I said sincerely.

I almost burst out laughing at what he said kind hearted? HA! Yea right! "Yea, yea whatever you say." I said snickering. Though I could tell by his face he was dead serious. Maybe I'll take it into consideration...shyea right when hell freezes over cause of flying pigs! THEN and only then I'll THINK about it not before then though.

"Also Mi-chan." I glared at him cause of the nickname, he backed up a few feet. "Don't fall for his charm you will only get hurt like the others before you." I rolled my eyes, and without even saying a see ya later I left him in the cold and miserable hall. Okay so I wished the last part but whatever. Fall for him? NOT gonna happen!

I went into the office there I met with the back of the chair. Oh how interesting the chair is the superintendent. 'Hi chair I'm Mikan Sakura nice to NOT meet your master.'

The chair turned around 'Oh wow it did a trick!' I came to meet a tall person with a cat on his lap. Hey I saw this in the movie God Father once how interesting! Okay someone HAD to have put me on drugs cause this is not me.

"Hello there Miss Sakura." He said sticking out his hand for me to shake. I put on a disgusted type of face. I think that he got the point because he with-drew it.

"Ok then Miss Sakura first and foremost here is your uniform." I twitched. Uniform? No one told me about a uniform cause if they did I really wouldn't be here right now...well there still is the option of the window...but that would be two story fall... would you take the chance? Cause I'm seriously thinking about it.

I looked at the uniform it had a short skirt in plaid blue, knee high black boots, with a black blazer and a blue bow tie. (twitch) Maybe if I said I was a guy then they'd give me a male uniform. Hey it works in the mangas' and animes' why wouldn't it work here?

"And first of all for you I'm not a girl." I deadpanned to make it believable. He tilted his head as if to decide if I was telling the truth. Please please believe me.

"Miss Sakura I am fully aware that you're a girl don't pull that trick on me." Damn maybe it doesn't really work after all. "Though I'll humor you I'll have a male uniform ready for you before school tomorrow. Which brings me to your schedule..." Oh well as long as I don't wear that short skirt I am perfectly fine. Is he still talking?

"Did you catch that?"

"Huh? What?" I wasn't listening, run that by me again.

"Please listen to what I and my staff say Miss Sakura your school life could depend on this." He said seriously. Yea yea whatever they ALWAYS say that, yet it's not true.

"Whatever, run that by me once more..." Am I saying whatever more than I should today? Cause it pops up a lot huh.

He sighed "Here at Alice Academy..." Alice Academy? I've heard that name before I don't know where though... ah forget about it probably none of my concern. I waved it off to worry about later or not to worry bout at all.

"As you can guess from the name of this college this is for alices not like many schools, but in ways we are like most schools. We have science, art, history, math..." Math (shivers) I'm good but not really good a C+ average every time.

"Though unlike most 'normal' schools we give you your boarding room to what alice type you belong. Predisposition, Technology, Active, and Special." I was about to ask how he knew I had an alice or in my case alices but he interrupted.

"I know for a fact that you have alice_s_ my son told me, you've already met him you know Natsume." I twitched THERE'S THREE OF THEM! I twitched again this is not my day.

"Though there is the case of what alices you have. We need to put you in the right category." He said motion me to tell him what alices I have.

"What? Natsume didn't tell you?" I acted surprised. He shook his head. Heh, I must have showed him up a little to bad last time, making him think for a while that his alice was out of control.

"I have four plus." I said. Mr. Hyuuga raised an eyebrow, then nodded.

"What are these alices?" He asked looking interested, I read his mind and he really wasn't he said something along the lines of 'I bet they're weak.' I am not weak just wait until you find them out.

"Steal, Erase, Copy or also know as S.E.C along with Nullification. You can guess with two of those where the plus comes in." I smirked watching his face turn to shock for a few seconds but he turned back to normal. Aww, I wanted him to be more shocked than that.

"Okay then Miss Sakura, with your alices I kind wished that I did have to do this but you'll be in a separate dorm with the Dangerous Ability Class." He sighed oh this next thing might not be so good. "Though unlike the other regular four Abilities you'll have to go on missions for the school against the AAO. The AAO is..."

I cut him short "The AAO is a secret organization that is against alices and try many tactics to get rid of them even though they are made of mostly alices themselves. The AAO want world domination among other things like that. People who go on the 'mission's' work for an academy or in our case college to sneak into one of their branch organizations to get special discs and folders, sometimes even people they take captive and we try to stop them at all means from their goal."

"I am surprised Miss Sakura how did you know that?" Mr. Hyuuga asked smirking.

I wondered why he was smirking so I read his mind. '_Hm...This girl is phenomenal she is perfect to do missions maybe even become my daughter-in-law._' My jaw dropped at the last comment Mr. Hyuuga noticed this.

"Eh? I see you read my mind. Well I wouldn't mind it. What do you think Persona?" He said/asked turning to the corner of the room. I knew someone was listening to us! I could feel him enter just before I told Mr. Hyuuga my alices.

As soon as I saw the guy called Persona I gasped. "OH MY GOD! It's one of Narumi's one-night stands!" I yelled pointing at him. Mr. Hyuuga fell out of his chair, it was either because I was too loud or...he was shocked, well who wouldn't be?

I snickered as I saw Persona twitch.

Persona cleared his throat. "Come Miss Sakura, I believe you'll be in my care from now on. I'll have one of my students show you around the school." he said practically pushing me out the door, I think he was shocked too.

**Mr. Hyuuga's P.O.V.**

That girl has the same alices as _them_, that's why she knows so much about the AAO, I'm not really surprised though. This year is defiantly gonna be interesting. I folded my hands across my lap.

Well anyway I hope Serio goes easy on her it was only an innocent comment...I think...Is Persona really gay? I better keep my distance. If my wife found out I was fooling around with another man... (shivers) I'd hate to know what she would do.

* * *

_Sorry for the long non update but u__pdates will probably only be once a month anyway. I wrote alot for ya. OH YEA! One more thing for some strange reason my anon. review button was switched off, so if any of you tried to review but couldn't you can now! __I'm gonna fix chapter 2's mistakes this time then maybe try to make chapter 3 better. K? I did this chapter at school I know rare huh, especially by me. Well....BYE!_


	5. Chapter 5

__

___**Reca**____**p:** _**Mr. Hyuuga's P.O.V.**That girl has the same alices as **_them_**, that's why she knows so much about the AAO, I'm not really surprised though. This year is defiantly gonna be interesting. I folded my hands across my lap. Well anyway I hope Serio goes easy on her it was only an innocent comment.

__

**

* * *

**__

**-Mikan's Unusual Life-  
_-Chapter 5-_  
**

'_Can someone PLEASE tell me why I'm stuck with the brat! It was only one night! I mean come on! Who remembers someone for that long! ...Oh well I get to torture her as much as I want in the D.A. Class._' Persona thought almost chuckling. Unknowing that Mikan was reading his mind.

She rolled her eyes. He wasn't even smart enough to block out his thoughts. GOD! This gay is such an idiot. Though they are fun to shop with. Mikan was to busy with her thought that she's didn't even know that Persona had led her to her new dorm room.

"Sakura. I'll have you know before you go in, that these are mixed dorms. We will not take responsibility if you get pregnant. Your partner and roommate is..."

"Oh no let me guess. I guess it's one of your best students." Persona opened his mouth to say something but Mikan interrupted him "And guessing my luck it'll be someone I hate...or do not get along with for any period of time no matter how long."

Persona once again opened his mouth to say something but ended up closing it. She was right. "Well then Miss Sakura I will leave the rest to you now. See you in the D.A. class, and the mission you have tonight." Persona said disappearing into the black background.

'_I hate that little brat for making me gape like that and become speechless. I will make her go on more missions than my little Kuro Neko or anyone else in the D.A class all put together._' Were Persona's last thoughts.

**-Mikan's P.O.V-**

I shrugged. Whatever. It's not like I haven't gone on those before. Damn missions. I opened the door to the room and found that the lights were off. I used my fire alice to light up the wall to find the light switch. However when I did, I saw the most horrific sight in all of Alice Academy and the world.

The room was a CLEAN! How the hell can someone keep a room clean like this? I mean ho-ly shit my room wasn't even this clean!. . . . . .cross that my room was NEVER clean. I may need to mess this place up a little I'm sure that my roommate won't mind...... I hope.

That's when my side vision caught something that was the most wonderful thing in the world today and well... ever! A BOOKSHELF FULL OF MANGA! WOHO! I practically floated dreamily over to the manga shelf and looked through the titles.

What the hell? These are all perverted mangas! I mean Desired Climax!? Come on! Fairy Tail and Tokyo Crazy Paradise is okay. I picked it up and shrugged. Might as well read it. I walked over to the couch, plopped down and started reading. Although I have read it before there's always something you've missed while reading it the first time.

I rumaged through the pages for certain parts that I liked but come to find out it was not that volume of the manga. I sighed sadly. It kinda sucks. I moved in deeper into the sofa, slowly and unknowingly my eyes got heavy and I couldn't keep them from closing.

I heard the door open. Hm...must me my roommate. I should great them...But to late I fell asleep.

**-Natsume's P.O.V-**

God Damn. This had to be one of the worst day I've had in a LONG time. First that girl we picked off the streets then I actually had to go to school. What's next? The girl's going to stay in my room as a roommate? That damn well better not happen.

I walked to my room just to find the door somewhat open. It better not be one of my fan girls! Cause if it is I swear I'm not gonna burn just their hair this time.

I opened the door to find not a fan girl oh no it was worst than a fan girl! It was... "SAKURA!" I yelled. She didn't budge. I twitched. She was in MY room, on MY couch, with MY manga in her hand. You can come into my room!_ Though not the best idea. _You can lay on my couch. _ALSO a very bad idea! _But you can not, I repeat CAN NOT touch the manga let alone one of my favorites! _Very VERY horrible death worthy idea._

I nearly stomped over to out of fiery but my brain was on high today and I came up with a brilliant idea. I smirked as I picked her up off the couch and brought her to my room. I laid her on my bed and covered her up with the blanket. I took off my my shirt and laid next to her. I kissed her neck and went up to her check she squirmed a bit then slowly opened her eyes. I smirked.

Once she registered what was going on she screamed... "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HYUUGA!?" She moved back from me nearly falling off the bed. I know she noticed my that I didn't have my shirt on but since the blanket covered everything else. I knew what she was thinking it was all part of the plan.

"Oh you don't remember?" I asked with fake question in my voice. I wrapped my arms around her waist bringing her closer. Then whispered in her ear. "We made loooooooooooooooooooove."

She tore out of my grip and went running down the hall screaming. I couldn't help but to snicker when she left. I got up and threw my shirt back on then shutting and locking the door. It'll probably take her a while till she notices she still has her cloths on. So until then... I plopped back on the couch and read the manga she took off the shelf. Heh, Idiot.

**-Mikan's POV.-**

I felt warm lips lips on my neck then on my cheek. I slowly opened my eyes to find HYUUGA! "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HYUUGA!?" I yelled moving away from him nearly falling off the... bed? Ah shit. I noticed he didn't have a shirt on and the blanket covered everything else.

"Oh you don't remember?" he asked with question in his voice. I could tell it was fake. So he was toying with me for entering his room and reading his manga huh? Well two can play at this game. He wrapped his arms around my waist bringing me closer. Then whispered in my ear. "We made loooooooooooooooooooove."

Ya know what I'll humor him also. I tore out his grip and screamed down the hall I knew my cloths were still on cause I can feel them. I stopped screaming once I was out of range which was only about... to the elevator to get to the ground floor.

He knows I'm his roommate and that Persona will kill him if I go missing from a prank he did. So you know what I'll make him sweat a little. I took the bus down to Central Town making sure no one that knew me noticed. Then rented a room for the night in a grand Hotel. I guess I'll appear tomorrow afternoon. Let's just hope he's dead without me by then.

Hey wait... speaking of dead I have a mission tonight. Oh well I'll leave that to Natsume. After all it's his fault that he 'tricked' me. Now he'll have to deal with that. I yawned walking up to the apartment then plopped down on the bed. -sigh- This is much better.

**-Later that night-  
-No one's POV.-**

Natsume was still on the couch reading his manga till he noticed a presence in his room. He silently growled. It was his most hated person "Nani ga hoshii desu ka Persona? I just finished a mission not to long ago. Iikagen ni shiro! Hotteoke!" He said trowing his manga on the coffee table next to him.

"Who said I was here for you? It's for my Chiisa Na Shiro Koneko. Have you seen her? Or..." Persona's eyes narrowed through the mask though unnoticeable. "Did you chase her away my Kuro Neko?"

"Iie. I scared her away." Natsume felt Persona's intense gaze on him. He sighed. Yea it wasn't the best thing he's thought of doing but he wanted her out! "She should have been back by now. So don't get you mask in your mask in a knot. She'll be back before you know it." Natsume said waving him off.

"That isn't the point Kuro Neko _she_ was supposed to be the one to go on the mission today. Now since she's not here you'll have to be the one to go." he said throwing a folder at him.

"WHAT!?" Natsume yelled. "Why do I have to go? I just went on one! Just wait until she comes back! It's not like she won't!" He yelled again. His crimson eyes blazing.

"Fine. It can wait. But under one condition. If you don't find her by noon tomorrow you'll go on missions for two weeks straight no break. Plus I think I'll have to do something about a little captive of mine and maybe Ruka." Natsume glared.

"You leave them out of this! They have nothing to do with it!" He yelled again. "But also what will happen when I do find her? What's gonna happen then?

"Then I'll act as though nothing happened and you can live your life and blah blah blah. Though it's Like I said Kuro Neko _Noon_ tomorrow." Then with that he was gone within the blink of an eye.

Natsume fell back onto the couch his hands on his head thinking of what would happen if she didn't come back or if he didn't find her. Man, if he didn't play that prank he wouldn't have to go through this shit. Now the only thing to do was wait.

_

* * *

_

_Nani ga hoshii desu ka? Definition: What do you want? _Iikagen ni shiro! Hotteoke! Definition: Stop bugging me! Go away! _Chiisa Na Shiro Koneko. Definition: Little white kitten. _Kuro Neko. Definition: Black Cat. _Iie. Definition: No_

**_charly773_, ****girl683, _Tear Droplet_, ****sugar-coated ichigo,_ DarkXSpades_, ****XKasumiX, _petalsarefallingxoxo_,**** AYUMU10, _Emmoria_,**** NightmaresAtMidnight, _crimsonMoonlight20_,**** Smoochynose, _xSapphirexRosesxFanx_,**** angelakawaii, _Ida Sofie_, ArcHerGreeN, _irisNsnow child_, Her star-lit starlite dreams, _Blizzel_, Dragoness-of-Air13,_ XKasumiX_, NyaniHenshi, _bloodyrosey_, tenshi07, _konnie_, angelapretty, _d5t6y2_, Anonymous, _BaybiiLexii_, Killa-Patty, _HarunaNiwa073,_**and **Kiri Ketchup**


	6. Chapter 6

__

___**Rec**_**a****p:** _Natsume fell back onto the couch his hands on his head thinking of what would happen if she didn't come back or if he didn't find her. Man, if he didn't play that prank he wouldn't have to go through this shit. Now the only thing to do was wait._

__

**

* * *

**

**-Mikan's Unusual Life-  
_-Chapter 6-_**

**-Natsume's POV-**

DAMN IT! Where the hell is she!? I rolled on my bed. She was supposed to come back but I guess she's more complicated than that! Ugh. It's nine in the morning she must have stayed the night with someone or rented out a room in a motel or SOMETHING! God when I find her I'm gonna... gonna well let's just say it won't be to pretty.

I haven't been able to sleep a wink since Persona came. Ugh...I got out of bed and got on some cloths. "Hey Natsume where you goin'?" I turned around to see the girl who was in my bed. I need to get rid of her! She's been bugging me for a long time and she STILL won't shut up! Even after I slept with her!

"Out." I said almost with a growled. I meant two different forms of this. Out as in get the hell out of my room and out as in where I was going. I said no more cause she knew I meant for her to go away. So I simply just walked out my dorm, but I stopped half way towards the elevator to ask myself where the hell am I going?

I sighed. Well where should I look first? I think Central Town would be my best bet right now. They have all the shops, stores, hotels, motels, and places to hide where you want to get away from something or in my case someone. I got into the elevator and reached the ground floor. Then you know where you remember something and forget that one little detail? Well...I just remembered something that would have been helpful two minutes ago...the bus for Central does not run in the morning.

Ah god damn it! -Sigh- But that's when an idea struck me! Either that or the girl I was sleeping with hit me with one her high heels. I ran over to my motorbike, put on my helmet, started it up and drove away. Now I did not know where I was going but I had a feeling it would lead me over to where she was.

Even though we didn't knew each other for no more than a week. I felt a kind of connection with her already. I do not know what that connection that may be but...it's just unexplainable. I mean I even played a little joke with her! It got me into this mess though.

I saw the 'Welcome to Central Town' sign and along with the bike my heart started racing. Where should I start looking? It's now nine in the morning and I doubt she's up yet. Though when I start doubt, it always comes back to me and bites me in the ass. I parked my bike and began looking on foot, the only positive way I might find her.

I walked down the roads of Central actually worried about finding her or not. I mean if I don't then Ruka and Aoi will be in trouble. I can't let that happen. I was now motivated to keep looking for her. I have three hours to find her, not to mention subtracting the time that it will take me to get to the Northern Forest where Persona is usually residing. I ONLY HAVE TWO AND A HALF HOURS! SHIT!!! Exploring this town will take me the whole day!!

I practically ran though the streets. '_Why didn't I start looking for her earlier!?_' I mentally yelled at myself. Though she can't be that far away can she? Oh god I hope not.

BAM!!!

Everyone in the streets stopped and looked towards the noise, there was black smoke puffing out somewhere not to far from where I was standing. Black smoke in Central? An Alice fight? Why do I have this funny feeling Sakura is involved in this. I went with my instinct and ran over to where I believe she is. Like I said before about Sakura not being up this early, it's bound to bite me in the ass.

****

-Earlier, With Mikan-

Ugh. I just remembered why I do not like sleeping in Motels or Hotels. You can not get any sleep in them. What the hell time is it? I looked at the clock next to me. Eight o'damn clock in the morning! Might as well not gone to sleep at all! Damn it.

I got up slowly and dressed into my jeans and shirt still tired. Well…might as well roam the street huh? Nothing better to do. I went back down the elevator and handed the person running the counter the key and some money for the short, not even twelve hours, I was here. She told me to come back again. I was about to yell at her 'Not if you keep those beds you've got!'

I walked down the road watching the people walk by bags in hand. The street wasn't that crowded considering the time so I was happy. I walked alone but content, I've never really liked spending my time with people anyway. They always picked on me, called me loner boy, even though I was girl. Some tried to beat me up, but ,hehe, they're the one's that got the beating. Though this has happened many times with me getting in trouble with the po-po's at some points there was only Narumi who would put up with me. Naru...

I stopped when Narumi was mentioned. Though I stopped when something caught my eye. I turned around to see a little kid looking around with no one paying attention to him or even anyone remotely involved with him. What was up with that? I walked over to see what the problem was. Was he lost? He didn't look worried though.

"Hey kid." I keeled down to his height. "What's up? Lose someone?" I asked. I'm guessing he was about five. He had silver hair and greenish eyes. Oh no he's gonna be a player when he grows up. I blinked shaking that thought out of my head. It wasn't the important thing right now.

"I'm lost." I've never understood kids and probably never will. I looked around to see if there was any one who even resembles him. No one. I sighed again. "But I don't need your help. Go away old hag." He way he looked deceived what he was saying, he was about to cry, I ignored that comment of old hag...for now.

I picked him up, though he was unwilling, and put him on my shoulders. "Ah, I get it. What's your name?" I asked.

He looked down at me wondering what I was doing. "None of your business." he said looking around at central on my shoulders. I smiled.

"Hm. Youichi Hijiri." I said. He looked down at me in surprise.

"How'd you..."

"Mind reading alice. One of the many I have." He raised an eyebrow probably wondering what I meant. "I have a rare alice called the copy alice. I can copy any alice I want." I laughed. "A few more and I'll have every single on in existence."

"Hm. Mine's summoning bad spirits. I'm in the Dangerous Ability Class. So you better watch out." He said with a threat. I couldn't help but to laugh. "What are you laughing at hag?"

"First off Name's Mikan, you can call me onee-chan if ya want. I'm in Dangerous Ability Class too, and your summoning bad spirits, your spirits are not really that bad at all. It's what you put them out to be. You want them to be mad, they'll be mad, you want them to be helpful they'll be helpful. I guess you did not figure that out yet cause of your training."

Yoichi looked down at me. "Whatever."

We looked around Central for the fun of it. He didn't seem like he was going anywhere. Around eight forty but Youichi ended up falling asleep on my head. I sat down on a bench and put him on my lap, stroking his hair. I should also get back to my apartment also. Though I doubt Hyuuga's worried about me in any way. I sighed and looked down at Youichi. He looks like Hyuuga in a way. I wonder what Narumi would do if he was...

Thoughts struck me, after all that has happened. Did Narumi know where I was? What will happen if he finds out about this? Is he alright? Does...wait...why am I worrying about him? I've never liked him. He's always been the one trying to get me to be all girlie and crap...he was...the only one who cared...

I though about my dad and how he never did. I mean he was supposed to but didn't, then Narumi comes along takes me in when he died and always tried to help me...-Sigh- how...what am I supposed to do now? I was about to close my eyes to think but then I sensed something unusual, it didn't seem right. I picked up Youichi and ran towards an alley.

Why was I running there? I didn't even know. Call it... a phenomenon that no one can explain. While running I must have awoken Youichi. Cause he asked what was going on. But I did not answer him. When I ran into an alleyway, and saw the the girl surrounded by these three tough looking guys. She was backed against the wall of one brick building and was about to bolt away from the guys but one of them caught her arm.

"Now, now my little kitten don't be like that. We just wanna have fun." The girl struggled in his grasp. He chuckled deeply. It sent shivers down my spine, my body wouldn't move. Come on Mikan move, get away, do something!

"Hey you! Leave her alone!" the guys and the girl turned to me. I gulped invisibly. Mikan! When I said do something I did not mean, get into this mess! Sometimes even_ I_ think you're an idiot! My conciseness yelled at me.

The guy let go of the girl and she ran behind me. "Oh like you're gonna stop me?" He laughed, I glared at him. I put Youichi down and told the girl to keep watch of him. I stood up straight head held up high in a you-re-not-going-to-defeat-me-pose. The chuckled lowly. It made me want to run.

"Yea, I'm going to stop you! Hurting an innocent girl you don't even know, actually I'm not only going to stop you, I'm gonna pummel you right into the ground six feet under where you and that HIDEOUS mug of yours can live peacefully while not bugging us!"

'_WE ARE _NOT_ GETTING OUT OF THIS ALIVE MIKAN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!_' I twitched, damn conscious was being to noisy about this. I was not going to run! ME! Mikan A. Sakura does not run no matter how tough the guy looks!...Or is! Oh wait...what did I say to him that made him so fired up? Uh...oh hehe, ah crap.

The guy looked at me seriously. "Come on then bitch. Tatakai!!" He charged at me, fist up in the air, running as fast as he could at me. His two posse's watched and smirked at what they were witnessing. Heh. Just you two wait, you won't be smirking any more after this beating. I stood there not moving, then when he was finally close enough to me to where he could land a punch, I side stepped and stuck out my foot. The guy fell down on the ground with a thud.

The two guys had their smirks wiped clean right off their faces, but they were replaced with scowls. "You bitch! How dare you do that to boss!?" They yelled at me. I looked over my shoulder at their 'boss', he was getting up and had a pissed look on his face.

The 'boss' stood up and looked at me fiercely. "KIEUSERU AMA!" yelled at me throwing an a sharp piece of Ice at me, aiming for my head. I dodged it, but he kept throwing them at me non stop. Finally one hit me and it scratched my arm. He chuckled evilly, or so that's what others would think, I just thought he was crazy.

He made another Ice Piece he pulled back his arm and threw it. I was about to dodge but found I could not move. '_Damn_' I thought. '_What was in that piece of ice?_' I asked myself. Then it hit me it was some kind neuromuscular blocker, doctors use them during surgery so you don't move or feel pain, but I know as much as he does he can still kill me. I closed my eyes as the other piece of Ice hit me.

BAM!!

I laid on the ground now still unmoving. I could feel my forehead bleeding from the impact. The Ice bomb must have hit next to me minimalizing the damage. I inwardly sighed. Damn.

I heard the guys smirk and saw the woman covering Youichi's eyes from the sight. "Hey guys what do you say we do now?" asked the boss. I wish I didn't have the same thoughts as him at this point. He smirked. "You two take care of that woman over there. Do what you want with the child."

'_YOUICHI!_' my mind yelled. I tried moving and thankfully I could move at least my arm, slowly and painfully I sat up on my knees. Then got to my feet standing up as if I had just come from a battle field.

"You dare touch that boy, I swear to Kami that there will be a death in this alley and it won't be his or my death." The three glared at me probably wondering how I could move after that.

All of them turned to me then started charging alices ready to attack. I put up a nullification barrier to stop the alices. It was nothing but bare fists now. When they got close I did a flying back flip over them, then when I landed I kicked them making the fall onto their faces.

One of them quickly recovered and I took down some of my barrier allowing me to use my alice. Fire appeared in my fist and I punched him. Hard. He fell onto the ground knocked out. One down two to go.

Apparently the other two noticed the barrier was down and took advantage of it. One used his strength and threw bricks and wood at me, the other, stepped on my shadow and I found I could not move. Damn. Again.

I heard footsteps running around the corner. I moved my head just enough to see who it was. Personally I was hoping it was not another one of these people. But imagine my surprise when I saw Hyuuga standing there. Oh my god, I could not believe it!

"What the hell is going on here!?" He looked at the situation more carefully. "Hey Sakura need help?" I rolled my eyes at him. What a dumb ass. OF COURSE NOT! I'M JUST PLAYING WITH THEM! I need to take off some of my limiters.

"No." I said sarcastically "Don't mind the person who cannot move and had a bomb thrown at! OF COURSE I NEED HELP!" I will not admit it again. This is the one and only time I will say this.

"Heh." He said. Oh wow. BIG vocabulary. Hyuuga walked casually over to the strength alice guy, then...disappeared. Eh? I asked myself. When? How? I need to learn how to do that. Hyuuga appeared behind the guy and tried to knock him out. The other guy was quicker though and pushed Natsume into a wall building. I heard a sickening crack and winced. Ouch. That has go to hurt.

Hyuuga got off the wall, his eye twitching. He looked up at the guy. "Jigoku-e Iku Kano Yarou!" he yelled as he punched the guy so hard he ended up against the wall of the same building, actually cracking it. My eyes widened. Wow, remind me never to get in a fight with him when he's mad.

Hyuuga took out his furry on the Shadow guy and beat him to a pulp. If he was alive I would be surprised. Wow. I thought I need to get physically stronger. The hold on my shadow was gone and I ended up falling to my knees.

"Hey Hyuuga. You keep beating him up the cops won't have a body to put six feet under." I said smiling. Hyuuga scoffed and threw the guy back down on the ground.

He scoffed. "You could only take one guy. Pitiful." I waved him off.

"Talk about it later." I got up and walked over to the girl and Youichi. "Call the cops. Don't mention us. Ok?" She nodded and ran off. But before saying thank you many times. I turned to Youichi. "Come on Youchi." I said picking him up.

"Youichi?" asked Hyuuga. I turned to him and so did Youichi.

"Tou-San?...TOU-SAN!" He yelled jumping out of my arms an into his. My mouth dropped. I knew they looked alike but...woah.

"Talk about it later?" he asked starting to walk. I nodded following him. "I need to get you to Persona. We only have an hour." I wondered what he meant then it struck me. I HAD A MISSION LAST NIGHT! SHIT! I ran to the Northern Forest as fast as I could, hopefuly Persona would forgive me.

* * *

"How'd she do?" A guy in black asked a small girl kneeling in front of him. They were in the dark surround by nothingness. It was the girl from earlier at the fight!

"She needs physical training and maybe alice training. She wouldn't do good without a partner or a three against one battle as I saw." The girl said. The person in black nodded. Understanding. "She's also coming your way Persona, and I believe it's before noon, like Hyuuga promised."

Persona scoffed. "He's lucky this time. Next time, he might not be so lucky." He smiled deviously "You're dismissed you did your job." the girl nodded and left.

_

* * *

__Whirly pop! Po-po's-- slang for police also refered to as _'_the fuzz_' _and _'_five 'o_' **_Tatakai!!: FIGHT!! Jigoku-e Iku Kano Yarou_****_!: Go to hell bastard! Kieuseru Ama: Die Bitch._** _Um...The shadow Manipulation guy was NOT Tsubasa! Guess what. This...IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER WOHO!!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Recap:**_ _Persona scoffed. "He's lucky this time. Next time, he might not be so lucky." He smiled deviously "You're dismissed you did your job." the girl nodded and left_.

**

* * *

-Mikan's Unusual Life-  
_-Chapter 7-_**

I sighed as I watched Persona who was standing in front of me nagging my ear off for not doing the needed mission from yesterday. He said something like quote: "Do you know the information we just missed out on!? It was probably worth more than your life!":

I just stood nodding at whatever he was saying though in my mind I was going 'Uhuh..." sarcastically of course, it always works. When someone's nagging you just sit there and nod like you know what they are talking about. works like a charm.

As he kept nagging me out for the next HOUR except this time pacing while doing so. I couldn't help but thing, Oh so he can do to things at once. Nag my ear off and make me dizzy. Augck. "Persona I swear I won't miss another mission. I just wanted Hyuuga to learn a lesson. And stop pacing you're making me dizzy."

He turned to me and I could almost feel the heat of his glare go through his mask. "This is all just fun and games to you isn't it?" I shrugged almost wanting to nod just to piss him off. A deep growl escaped his throat. "You IDIOT!" he yelled. my eyebrows raised in surprise. He yelled...huh. Interesting...

"Do you know that without the certain information we have, the AAO would have taken over Alice Academy by this time! Now it may happen. That information was needed big time to know their next move! We could be in danger here! No wait...I will NOT take the blame for this!...and blah blah..." well that's what I heard...he just talked for so long I started to substitute what he was saying with things I THOUGHT he was saying...it turned out pretty funny...

"Blah blah blah, I'm gay, blah blah blah I fool around with my students...blah blah blah I'm a Micheal Jackson wannbe." I had all I could do from holding in a laugh. I took in a deep breath trying to calm my...(snorts) I need to laugh, but I can't...

"Sakura! Do you understand?" he yelled at me turning to face me. "Yes..."I managed to squeak out. "Good! Now get out of my sight!" I snapped my fingers and teleported to just outside the forest were I burst out laughing! Oh my god I'll remember that conversation for the rest of my life!

I managed to calm to calm and walk back to my dorm. But as fate would have it something gooey fell onto of my head. I slowly reached my hand up to my head. Please say it ain't bird crap, I wished in my mind bringing my fingers back to look to see what was on them...thank god it was only...ice cream?

I looked up and to my none surprise...the Sakura tree. I looked up even higher and there was that damned Hyuuga who was trying not to smirk and little Youichi who was licking his fingers clean of the last bit of ice cream that melted on them. I growled inwardly teleporting myself to the branch above them.

"You planned that didn't you?" I asked looking at Hyuuga who tried to look like he didn't know anything. "What shit are you sprouting now?" I shook my head knowing her would never say openly he planned it all out...I sighed and looked over to Youichi you yawned and curled up on Natsume's lap his head leaning on his chest. It was an 'aw~' moment let me tell ya. I turned back to the Hyuuga.

"You know... you never explained why Youichi calls you Tou-san instead of nii-san." Mikan said looking down at them from the branch above. "And if you don't, I'll spread it around school that you have a son after a one night stand and got suck with the result...It's very possible."

Natsume scoffed. "They know he's my brother. Besides who'd believe you?" I opened my mouth slightly to respond but I just ended up closing it... he for once had a really good point, who would believe me?

"Fine then. I won't spread that around school. I'll just prod your memories with my Mind Reading alice while knowing everything that happened after that since they are more resent. Not to mention whatever you do with those girls of your. Which mind you will make good blackmail material." I explained as his face went through many different emotions.

"Fine. I've already got a mind reading and a blackmailer on my ass. I don't need two of each." He sighed, oh~ I felt a story coming on...a long story. "I found him after a mission and I was limping down an ally way. That's when Youichi came in. He was hiding behind a trash can and usually I would ignore things like that, but again as usual the AAO came into the picture. Youichi now had got caught in something that he shouldn't have."

I blinked looking at him and Youichi. Does that mean Youichi HAD a family and was lost? Was he kidnapped then abandoned? What happened to the poor thing? I listened in carefully to what Natsume was saying for the first time ever since I met him.

"I brought him to the academy knowing since he was so little he'd never remember anything that had to do with alices. They did research on him and come to find out he was abandoned at an orphanage and had runaway the day I found him, they also found out the reason why he was abandoned. He had the Evil Spirit alice." Hyuuga sighed as he leaned back onto the tree trunk. I tried to keep my mind under control as he sat there looking serene for the first time ever that I know of.

"That's when Persona came into the picture. Knowing he was an orphan he tried to adopt Youichi to train him at an early stage to obey everything he says and to make him go on missions later on in life." I twitched thinking of what else the gay pedophile would do to the poor kid. "Luckily, the principal...my father heard about this and adopted him first." a small smirk formed on his lips.

"So Yo-chan here calls you Tou-san because you saved him and he can see the simularity in appearance and attitudes you have?" I asked out of the blue. Hyuuga almost hesitantly nodded. "Huh..."

I sat there my eyes dull at the new information that I have received. Persona...I hate you more than ever now. We sat there, both for once silent in the others presence. I tried to keep my hands from clenching onto the branch so it wouldn't break. Youichi...go on missions? No. I couldn't let that happen.

"Excuse me. I have something...I need to take care of." I said jumping off the branch landing both feet onto the ground stuffing my hands into my pockets.

"Oi!" I turned around to see Hyuuga who called out. "Don't go getting yourself into any unneeded trouble. I'm not responsible for anything that happens to you." I scoffed "Since when did you care what happens to me?" I asked turning around to look up to his figure that was still in the tree.

"Since I need you to take care of Youichi tonight I have a mission that I can't miss out on." I rolled my eyes. "Well excuse me, but I have mission(s), note the plural, to take care of and believe me when I say I defiantly do another stunt like I did yesterday because of you." my hands found my way to my hips, holding a don't-tell-me-what-to-do pose.

Hyuuga scoffed "Because of me? Ha! Are you trying to make me laugh Polka? 'Cause you're doing a hell of a job." my eye twitched polka? Pol-ka... note to self: Kill Hyuuga when chance arises.

"You know what Asshole?" I said snapping my fingers just to appear on the same branch as him. "Go To Hell!" I pulled Youichi out of his grasp and kicked his ass down to the earth below.

"What the Fu-" before he could finish his sentence and yell at me I teleported again to my...or as Hyuuga says 'His' room and laid Youichi down on my bed so he could sleep longer, I probably won't sleep till later after the missions anyway. I didn't dare lay him down on Hyuuga's bed, who knows what could be on it...ew. Just thinking of what he and his whores do on that bed made me sick to Hell.

I looked to Youichi and sighed. God I hope he doesn't turn out to be like him. The world would come to an end. I placed the blankets over Youichi and smiled. I promise I won't let that happen, I'll try to teach him well and take care of him, I kissed his forehead watching as the blanket slightly moved up and down from breathing. I moved his silver hair out of his sleeping face.

"I'll protect you. Even if it costs me my life." I shook my head, I think I may be going a little overboard with it all, but I know I can't let him into the darkness of going on missions...and Persona, the bastard. I'd die before anything happens to him like that. He needs someone to protect him now before it's too late. Like what happened in my life of abandonment.

**-Youichi's POV-**

I felt myself being laid down on a bed and covered by a blanket. At first I thought it may be Tou-san but when I felt someone kiss my forehead I knew it couldn't be him. I opened one eye slightly hoping it was not another one of Tou-san's girls trying to get me to call them Nee-san or Okaa-san. I was surprised to see Sakura, I knew she didn't like Tou-san very much from the way they act around each other.

She moved the hair out of my face and said something in a low whisper I could barely make out, she seemed to look surprised at whatever she said to herself. She moved away and for some reason I didn't want her to go away. Then with the snap of her fingers she disappeared.

I smiled as I snuggled into the pillows hugging them. "Mikan-nee...O-san..." I smiled wider. I don't care, she's the only who seems worthy of my brother...maybe later I can bring them together and we can become a big happy family... I hope.

**-End POV-**

* * *

"Persona!" I called out walking into the Northern Forest where I knew he would always be. I felt his presence from behind a tree. "I've decided. No matter what you do, who you send, and what missions they are doing, I cannot let the injury and death tole on the D.A. Class go on any farther." I glared at him. "Especially when I know a poor innocent little boy who will also be forced to go on missions later in life destroying him completely."

"So what do you plan to do about? You know I will always send people on them, you cannot stop me. Unless...you want to do them all." he said with a sickening smirk, I just glared at him again.

"That's what I'm planning to do, and don't say no or anything relatively close. Those goons you sent after me yesterday were weak. I could have killed them with a snap of my fingers. But I tried to play along...even asking Hyuuga for help to achieve that. Also using Youichi as a forced weakness is pitiful, also the girl...a damned spy in disguise. Again pitiful."

"So you were playing with them I see. Here I always though you were serious about things." he scoffed. "Guess I was wrong." he said walking up closer to me so we were face to face. He even lowered himself to be right in front of face so that he could...intimidate me. Three words. Did not work.

"Persona you know I am the strongest person here in this whole academy. If I did all your missions you wouldn't need to worry about losing information anymore. Then I'd also get what I want with the D.A. Class being safe and not killed."

Persona was silent knowing I was right. In a battle to the death, he'd hate to admit, that I could beat his sorry ass. So I said what he needed to say to make it official. "I, Shiro Neko, will now take on full duty for missions. No questions asked. If I need help I'll get it. All D.A. students will now officially NOT go on any missions. If you violate this contract, I will take up the right of being the D.A. Teacher. You wouldn't want that would you?"

"So be it then." he finally spoke up. "Though now your TWO missions turn into FIVE. I hope you have someone to stitch up those wounds when you get back Shiro Neko. I will not take pity on you if you die. Here are what you have to do for the new three you have to go on..."

* * *

___Holy f**'n shit. I accidentally did chapter 6 TWICE! And me being the IDIOT I am...did not save to original chapter 7...*twitch* So I again being the same idiot redid it the way I think It went...please feel free kill me. No I'm begging you to kill me. In ways...I think it turned out better this time then the first time...wich in a way is a good thing.  
_


	8. Chapter 8

__

**RECAP:** "_I, Shiro Neko, will now take on full duty for missions. No questions asked. If I need help I'll get it. All D.A. students will now not go on any missions._"  
"_So be it then._" _he finally spoke up._ "_Though now your TWO missions turn into FIVE. I hope you have someone to stitch up those wounds when you get back Shiro Neko. I will not take pity on you if you die. Here are what you have to do for the new three you have to go on..._"

* * *

**-Mikan's Unusual life-**_**  
-Chapter 8-**_

I pulled the communicator closer to my mouth. "Missions accomplished, Shiro Neko returning to base." with that I disappeared from the burning building that used to be the AAO. They would be back for revenge and that I knew, but until then I needed sleep. My teleportation was strong enough to teleport me back to my room.

I fell to my knees trying to land on my feet from telepoting. I looked up only to see that everything was blurry. It was around three in the god damn morning and it didn't look like I was going to school tomorrow unless and atomic bomb went off to wake me up. Even then I don't know if I would or not.

I sighed as I looked into the bathroom mirror. I needed to clean myself off before I went to bed I ended up splashing my face with water, as I looked at my reflection again to see what terror was to greet me. My eyes were droopy and I had cut scrapes and all different types of wounds on my body. I don't know how long I'll be able to keep this up for.

I was about to leave when I noticed the door open and looked over to see a tired Youichi holding a blue blanket look back at me. "Mikan-nee? What are you doing this late? Get done a mission? Are you hurt?" he kept asking me questions, actually sounding worried.

I blinked and laughed wondering how he could be so cute and kindhearted when Hyuuga was bastardy and cold-hearted. "I'm fine Youichi." I said giving off as much as a smile as I could. While I knew he knew in reality I wasn't in the best condition. I looked back at the mirror again, my image was blurred and now was rotating all around the mirror.

Youichi looked at me unconvinced. "I s-said I'm fine Youichi." I looked down to the sink gripping it hard. "I'm fine, per-perfectly f-fine." I tried moving away from the sink but I was to unbalanced and ended up falling sideways onto the floor.

"Mikan-nee!" Youichi yelled his eyes now wide in terror, he ran over to me. "You okay? Mikan-nee?" I looked up at him er...tried my neck was stiff and I could not move.

"I-I'm fine."my eyes drooped farther down until they almost closed. I couldn't help it my mind was shutting down, to damn tired. To damn...tired. My breathing slowed to a dangerous rate, my body felt heavy and my eyes finally closed, my vision slipping in the blackness.

"Mikan-nee!" Youichi yelled for the last time I heard. "Mikan-nee!" . . . . . . . .

**-Natsume's P.O.V-**

I groaned. Shut the fuck up trying to sleep! . . . I sat up on the bed thinking if I just heard Youichi yelling. Nah, couldn't be. I fell back onto the bed never minding the yelling, it was probably just another nightmare. My body relaxed and just as I was about to go back to nightmares...

"Tou-san! Tou-san!" One of my eyes slit open to see Youichi standing in the door tears streaming down his. I sat up quickly and went over to him. "Mikan-nee, she...she..." More tears went down is face as he tried to stop them with his smaller hands.

"Where is she?" I asked him, if this was the only way to make him happy, I'd oblige. He point to what seemed to be her room and stood up quickly walking over."Sakura." I called out actually hoping to get an answer. "Why's Youichi crying? What'd you do to him?" I walked into her room which was dark and saw the bathroom light on, door wide open.

I didn't think it was much of a deal until...I saw first hand. My eyes slightly widened as I looked at her body laying on the bathroom floor. The tiles being stained red by her blood. He body was positioned like an animal that was just hit by a truck.

"Sakura." I growled actually hoping she was playing a prank, as I walked over to her I knew she wasn't playin' her body motionless, you could barely make out that she was breathing "Sakura! You bitch you better be alive!" I knelt down laying the top of her body on my knee just to hold her up. "Sakura." I said while not to lightly slapping her cheek. "Sakura! God Damn it!" I growled.

I picked her up, one arm supporting her back the other under her kneecaps, and her head hung back over my arm. "Youichi stay here, don't follow." I said running out of the room and to the third building over, the infirmary, just hoped it was open this late. I was about to open the door but it was locked. Shut tight.

The lights where on so I just started to bang on the windows of the door until a nurse came over to let me in. "Shh! Patients are asleep, do know what time it is and WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HER!?" she yelled finally noticing that I was caring a near dead bleeding girl. "Come on come on hurry!"

We ended up running down to one of the opened rooms and I laid her down on the white bed sheets as the nurse called a doctor in. It was about another five minutes until he arrived. "What's the emergency at this time of night?" Imai Subaru. Hotaru's older brother who's alice was healing. He looked over to us and his eyebrows rose and walked over to her.

He looked down inspecting the wounds. He 'hm'ed' in an irritated voice, checking her pulse. "Why didn't you get her to me earlier?" he asked trying to heal some of the bigger wounds first.

"I just found her on the bathroom floor bleeding all over the tiles not even 10 minutes ago." I said irritatedly back. Imai shook his head. "You're lucky then that she survived from the blood loss."

I scoffed. "I'm lucky? She's lucky I even brought her here, if it was my choice she could have died on the floor all alone in the bathroom." the nurse glared at me, I rolled my eyes. Imai sighed.

"Her body is in a state of shock right now so it may be awhile before she wakes up. Then depending on how fast she can reproduce blood, she may need a blood transfusion too." he sighed again. "Whatever she did make sure she does not do again or it may kill her again. Then I might have to face my own sister wrath."

"So it's not only for her own good, it's for yours too?" I asked, with a little wonder. He nodded basically saying 'Well yeah.' He tried to reassured me which did not work because I really did not care... Ok? It was Youichi.

It was quiet for awhile until I finally had enough "I'll be leaving then..." Subaru grabbed my arm before I walked out the door. He shook his head. "You're going to stay here and look after her to make sure she okay." I groaned inwardly. "If you don't I'll inform a certain _someone_ about you not looking after his newest 'kitty'.

My eye twitched as I pulled my arm away from him folding my arms. "I'll get you a pillow and blanket. I'll be a while before she wakes up like Dr Subaru said." I sighed as they both left the room leaving me with her. It's really annoying that I would have to be the one to take care of her. Why can't the get someone else to do it?

I looked over at her peaceful yet bloody face. Then before I knew it was reaching over to pull a stray hair out of her face. I sat back in my chair as my head rested on my hand on the arm of the chair. Then before I knew it was in dreamland again. Just hope Youichi is fine alone.

**-Mikan's POV-**

My brain hurts... I slowly opened my eyes that still felt as heavy as lead. I found myself staring at a white ceiling which I knew for a fact was not my own my ceiling is bluish. I trying moving but I initially found it hard to. I looked over to my side hearing something moving. I had to try to hide a look of shock when I saw Natsume in the chair next to the bed sleeping.

So I was in the hospital...huh. Thought I wouldn't be here for a while, well that's what I get for taking on five missions at once. Then another thought struck me. Youichi! If I and Natsume are here then who is taking care of Youichi!? Especially after witnessing me pass out like that! I tried moving my hand to snap my fingers and teleport to the room but it was extremely painful and hard to do.

I took a deep breath that sounded like a gasp and Natsume stirred eventually waking up. He glared at me. "Are you trying to move?" he asked fiercely. My hand lifted up to the pillow next to my pillow. "What are you doing?" he asked with some urgency in his voice. I ignored it as my thumb and middle finger finally collided.

I stared at the now tan ceiling of my dorm room. "Youichi?" I said hoping that he was just around the corner. The couch was still as comfortable as I remember it. "Youichi?" I said louder. I heard a thump from another room and someone stumble out.

"Mikan-nee?" his voice surprised as he looked down at me on the couch. I gave a small smile as he looked like he was about to cry. "Mikan-nee! You're alive!" he ran over to me hugging my neck crying. I patted his back which lifting my arm was still painful to do. I could not show him weakness or he might worry.

I forced my body through the pain to sit up straight as I pulled him onto my lap, he was still crying. "Shh shh, it's okay. I'm alive and well, nothing to worry about Yo-chan." he sniffed as he looked into my eyes. He wiped his eyes still sitting on my lap.

"Where's Tou-san?" I smirked at his question. "Probably wondering where I went and running out on a rampage." I said jokingly trying to make him laugh and apparently it worked cause he did just that and laughed. In my mind I couldn't help but to find him quite cute. I wanted to cuddle him so bad!

My happiness did not last long though, I felt a dark presence now lingering around the room. I whispered into Youichi's ear. "Persona is here Yo-chan. Pretend nothing happened last night. Promise me?" he nodded showing he understood.

"Persona you can come out. Youichi can even sense your presence. I heard someone give a dark chuckle as the same darkness of a shadow formed into a figure in front of us.

"I can see you are alive. I do not know about well though." it was my turn to give a dark chuckle as I place Youichi on the couch next to me before crossing my legs and arms handing over the back of the couch.

"I am both alive and well. If you do not believe it Persona I don't care." he scoffed at my response. "My first day at school starts soon so if you do not have anything to say, leave."

"Oh but I do. You have more missions tonight. You better bring someone with you." he looked at me with a certain air that I was not sure of. "Like I said before if you get killed don't say I didn't warn you. You're still tired from this past night's missions." he threw a folder on the ground in front of me.

I looked at the folder then back at Persona. I stood up and picked it up. I opened the folder to see the missions I had to go on. I only had three tonight. I nodded closing the folder professionally. He scoffed again then disappeared. I collapsed onto the floor now laying down again, I had all I could handle from pulling into a fiedle position, it hurt again...bad. I pulled my legs up with my arms so my forehead could touch my knees.

"Mikan-nee!" Youichi yelled kneeling next to me. "You okay!? Need something?" I shook my head trying loosen my body up from the position. I sighed as I tried to push my body up from the floor but my body trembled from that. I stood on my feet a little wobbly but I stood none the less.

"I-I'm fine Yo-chan." I said picking him up. He pouted, and I had all I could take from aw'ing out loud. "That's what you said last time and you almost ended up dead." I looked at him then turned away blinking. He did have a point there.

I shrugged. "Well I'm fine now. I promise you I won't leave you for more than a day. That also includes when I'm in the hospital, because passed out or not I'll still be there to protect you even if it's not visibly. He looked up to me with his bright green eyes.

"That's exactly what Tou-san said." when he said that I was surprised. "Although not exact words very close to." well well Natsume does have feelings for people. What a revelation I made! Maybe deep deep deep deep deep dee~p down he has feelings for people. Like I said though five deeps and a drawn out deep too.

"Now now let's get rid of this type of conversation. What would you like for breakfast? We have about an how maybe ten minutes less than that but we can still have breakfast together. How's that sound?" Youichi nodded as I sat him down in a chair. But before I could even get into the kitchen the door violently swung open almosy breaking it off the hinges. Great Natsume found me...

"What are you doing up and around!?" he half yelled. I rolled my eyes, wanting to shake my head. "You're supposed to be resting!" I sighed. I feel a fight coming on.

"Well I couldn't leave Youichi all alone who knows what might happen to him? This is a world full of alices who might want to get a hold of him! I couldn't let that happen to Youichi. Yet you leaving him alone would!"

"Oh so you're saying I don't care for him like a regular brother would especially when he asked me himself to take take of you first!?" He retorted. I moved my head in 'like yeah' way, you know like those miss prissies do.

"Fine then next time he's crying I will stay here and not help you!" he yelled again getting all up in my grill...yea I won't pass as gangsta anytime soon. Wait...what he say?

"Good! I don't want your help! You'd just get in my way and don't appreciate what I'm doing for you and Youichi!" Natsume looked at me with a look. Then said "Help us? What are you doing to help us?" I smirked I'd never tell him about the missions he'd kill me before any of the missions do.

"It's none of your business of what I do!"

"Yeah it is if you come back every night passed out and bleeding on the bathroom floor, that still has yet to be cleaned of blood by the way, while making Youichi cry all in the same time!"

"Oh so now you care!?"

"Don't make tie you to a bed post every night!"

"You'd enjoy that way to much while getting away with me! You sick pervert!"

"Don't change the subject!"

"So you admit you'd do that!?"

"I never said I would!"

"You never said you wouldn't either!"

"Tou-san O-san! Stop fighting!" Youichi's small voice reached our ears but what got us both to stop was the O-san part. "O-san?" Natsume and I both asked at the same time looking down at Youichi. He seemed to blush as we both had said it at the same time in wonder.

Youichi stammered "Uh yea. You fight like a married couple with me as the poor defenseless kid of yours." that statement made me want burst out laughing and barf at the same time. Barf cause of marriage to Hyuuga here and laugh because Youichi was portraying himself as a poor defenseless kid. Hyuuga seemed to be thinking the same thing.

I shook my head getting the thought out of my mind. "Come on Youichi I need to get you to school after I change into my uniform." he nodded as I went to my room to get changed out of...my bloody cloths? Ah man these where brand new! Damn I need to get a mission uniform.

I sighed putting on my uniform with a hoodie over top of it and my cap hiding my hair. No one besides the small group that forced me to come here will know I'm a girl. I'll make sure of that. I thought to myself walking back out into living room part of the room picking up Youichi to bring him to the elementary next door the our school.

Youichi frowned "You look like a guy. You're much nicer with your hair down...maybe in a skirt too." Hyuuga snorted from across the room "Mou, O-san It's a day off today can't I come to class with you and Tou-san?" I looked down at Youichi who had his cuteness power on 20x fold. I shook my head, trying to make sure this 'power' does not effect me.

"You sure you don't have classes today?" He nodded. "Well...I guess it's better then leaving you alone here. I guess you can. It's already past seven and classes are going to start in ten minutes, and Yo-chan, do me a favor and don't call me O-san. It'll be Mikiara or Onii-San. Okay?"

"Why?" he asked looking up at me from my arms. I could sense Hyuuga's eyes on me also wondering the reason. "Well...when I was little I made a bet with someone and...uh that's not important...I just like dressing up like okay?" I couldn't really tell them the real reason could I?

* * *

_Yes the name of the story has been changed and Sorry it took so long to update I was busy believe it or not._ _Between school and final exams and laziness and forgetfulness tends to also have some factor in it. Try to update when I can. ~BB  
_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Recap: **"Well...when I was little I made a bet with someone and...uh that's not important...I just like dressing up like okay?" I couldn't really tell them the real reason could I?

* * *

_

**-Mikan's Unusual life-**_**  
-Chapter 9-**_

Well, school sucked, I can tell you that. I saw EVERYONE! Hotaru, Koko, Anna, Nonoko. Ugh! They kept asking me what it was like staying in the same dorm as Natsume, and I kept say it fuckin' sucks. Point dot plank period. It's especially bad when he brings in girls to him room which REALLY makes me want missions for that night even if it's one of my rest days and need to heal. Of course though, I didn't say the last sentence.

Throughout the day in class I unconsciously rubbed my shoulder. It had popped out of place occasionally and hurt really bad, I just kept hoping that it didn't do that on a mission or I'll probably die. Aw crap, it cracked, it popped, it cracked and popped, ow.

"Mikan-chan, you alright?" I turned to Yuu who looked concerned. Then again he always looks concerned but that's irrelevant. I sighed and nodded at his question and let go of my shoulder. "Are you sure? You look really tired and what's with that bandage on your arm?" Oh shit, I forgot to wear long sleeves today.

"It's nothing Yuu, I just got burnt a little off the stove in my dorm." I said teleporting a jacket from my room and pulling it over me.

Yuu looked at me with an 'O' face. "So what happened to your shoulder is that wound was from the stove?" Uh... damn...does he have to speculate everything? Geez, Imai and her blackmailing is enough, I don't need two of them on my back.

"After getting burnt I...tumbled...backward...into...the cupboards behind me and...bruised my shoulder..." If it weren't for the pauses between words I think he would have believed me but he left me alone after probably getting the hint I didn't want to talk about it. There is a god.

Again, and all you know this as I say it again, School sucks, because after classes I met up with Persona unexpectedly, and got, another, mission. As if I weren't at least half dead already, I agreed, though I really had no choice about it.

"Hey Mikan-chan!" I twitched looking over at the bubbly pink haired Anna as she ran over to me stopping to pant for a second before she got to say what she wanted to. "Mikan will you come to Central Town with us?" she asked as I looked behind her at everyone including Hotaru and... Hyuuga? Is it the apocalypse?

I sighed looking t her pleading face. I really had no idea why they wanted ME to go. I mean, ME? They hardly ever talk to me and a couple of them, Hyuuga, don't even acknowledge my existence. So I said the first thing that popped into my mind. "Sure, I guess." Was that really the first thing to pop into my mind? Hell, I don't know sometimes things just don't go as planned I guess.

Anna smiled leading me to the bus that would take us to central. Good thing I have rabbit debit. It's a pun, please don't ask, inside joke.

Once to Central, we all made our way to a fancy pantsy restaurant. Where they celebrating something? Well, apparently they were because you needed reservations just to walk in the door. We were all seated at one big long table and guess who I got to sit next to? Yup, Hyuuga...Youichi was on the other side of me so I guess that's okay... but like I said, I guess.

We got our menus and Koko ordered whiskey. My next thought, the world is going to come to an end. I don't know if that's good or bad though. I'm one of these people who are so pessimistic, they seem optimistic. Sometimes that's not a good thing. Luckily though he didn't get his whiskey. -Smiles-

Ruka suddenly cleared his voice and announced "So, I think we all know what we are here for today." I looked at him and shook my head like, no, no I don't. He sighed "But to go over it again for Sakura-san's sake. Natsume has been excused from every mission! And will no longer be trained! The other good news that goes along with it, Youichi will also not be in the D.A. Class anymore but, in the S.A. class and won't have to train to take on missions." Everyone clapped except for, well you know.

I smirked, So Persona didn't go back on his word huh? I guess owe him at least one successful mission tonight. I thought taking a drink of my soda. "So Sakura, How come you didn't get excused from doing missions like them?" Op, there goes my soda. I covered my mouth and looked over to Natsume who was almost dripping wet. I looked away wanting to laugh as he wiped it off glaring at me.

Everyone was still looking at me wanting to hear how come I was still going on the missions. Wait...they knew I went on missions? "How did you guys know I went on missions?" I asked curiously as my subconscious told me that was a dumb question, of course they know! You board with Natsume! And are a special star student! Oh yea, hehe.

"Well it really wasn't that hard to find out, after all you return to your dorm in the middle of the night, covered in blood, wounds everywhere. I know I saw it on day when you were walking down the double stars rooms to get to the stairs to your room." Nonoko said looking around behind Anna.

_-Flashback-_

_Nonoko yawned as she held up one of her glowing experiments to find her way to the double stars public bathroom, her pluming just had to be on the fritz in the middle of the night! Nonoko looked down the halls as she heard a door bang and a person come to threw the doors. She looked around the corner and her eyes widened._

"_Mikan?_"_ she whispered to herself as she saw the brunette girl riddled in blood from her hair to her pants. Nonoko accidentally dropped her experiment making it brake and the light go out. But, with her well adjusted eye sight to the dark and little light coming from windows, she could see Mikan_'_s head turn her way._

_Then the next thing she knew, her eyes popped open as she sat up in bed. She knew it wasn't a dream, but as she ran back down to check, to see if there was any evidence there was none. Till now she thought it was all a dream, until she noticed bruises and scrapes on Mikan the next day when she saw her. But, was to afraid to approach her about it._

_-End Flashback-_

I gaped at her, damn it, I knew I should have erased her memory. Nugh. "What I would like to know is what happened after Mikan turned to look at me. It was weird. Knowing it wasn't a dream then just waking up? Hm." I sighed hope no one tells her that I probably knocked her out. Hell, I actually don't even remember that part. I think I was half dead at that point.

"Well, uh...I don't know why I didn't get excused, but now I'm jealous." I put on a joking face trying to lighten the atmosphere, and luckily, It worked. Everyone laughed, as I pretended to too. I was the only one to really know what was happening. So I guess it's just best to laugh it up. I need a break though, the wounds and tiredness are starting to get to me.

It was a fun night after all, it wasn't too bad except when Youichi accidentally spilled spaghetti on me. He almost cried, so I forgave him and patted his head giving him mine. I wasn't hungry anyway. I was to busy thinking of the mission tonight. _Disable that bomb, if not, make sure it takes out a lot of AAO agents._

_.~.~.~.~.  
_

Then finally, the mission. When I got back to the dorm I immediately dressed into my mission uniform and waited out the time until Natsume and Youichi were finally asleep, or so I thought Youichi would be. I could lie to Natsume not to him though.

"Nee-san." I heard the door open and Youichi peek in. "Can I sleep with you tonight? Tou-san said I'm getting to big for his bed," too big for... bastard. He was suspicious when I went directly into my room then sent Youichi in hear didn't he? We~ll two people can play at this game.

"Sure Youichi." I said patting my bed as I sat on it. Youichi smiled as he hopped into the bed and under the covers. I laid next to him on top of the covers. Youichi looked at me weird. "What?" I unconsciously asked.

"Why aren't you covered up? It's cold." I shrugged. I guess I'm not really cold S.E.C alice remember, I copied the fire alice so...I guess that's what does it.

"S.E.C, My alice. I had copied the fire alice a long time ago by one of my friends. It keeps me warm when cold." I'm actually surprised that he hasn't been caught by Alice Academy yet. Story short. My friend had the fire alice and in return for letting me copy it, he made me promise to make myself less attractive so that he would be the only one who could date me when we are older. Thus the cloths I wear. I never really thought I'd go through with it though.

"Tou-san said the same thing about his fire alice, not the copying part but the warm part...If you two ever have a baby will it also have the fire alice since both of you do?" Woah what! Were'd that come from! Holy neya! How can he ask that so innocently? Hyuuga must have taught him how babies come to be right!

"Youichi there are some things really sick and wrong with that. One: That's never going to happen. We hate each other with a passion. And Two: Since my fire is a copied alice, no, the probability would be they'd either have fire, Nullification, or S.E.C or two of the three. Last: The only probability that we'd have a kid, is if we were stoned drunk, and I don't do drugs, or drink alcohol." Okay maybe a few sips of Vodka or a Tangerine Breeze now and again near New Years but that's it!

Youichi looked at me then looked down innocently. "But..." Youichi pouted and I sighed. "Sorry Youichi, maybe in another life where we don't hate each other. But for right now, go to sleep." I said stroking his hair as his eyes closed and his breathing turned into small huffs of air. I watched him as he slept, I wonder what a kid of Hyuuga's and mine would look like... Black hair green eyes, brown hair crimson ey-eiy eiy! Bad thought! Extremely BAD Thought!

I sighed as I left the side of bed. I need to leave for the mission now, or I'll be late. Damn Hyuuga sending him in here. I snuck backwards to the watching every move Youichi made until I grabbed the knob of the door as silently closed it. I breathed a sigh of relief and turned around, so far I'm almost home free...you know maybe I should have taken the window I would have gotten out faster... ne, maybe next time.

I opened the door to get into the hall and was met with a very unpleasant sight. "Hyuuga." I said venom dripping with malice all over the place. He didn't say a word as he looked up to me, glare to glare. "What do you want? I'm in a hurry."

It was quiet for a while and I could take any more of the silence after only a minute, so I temped to leave, but Hyuuga caught my arm before I got anywhere. "What!" I spat as he looked up to me with those fiery crimson eyes that could bore a whole in you in an instant.

He finally answered but it wasn't something I wanted to hear, not yet. "Why was Youichi and I excused from all training and missions, yet your missions just seem to keep piling up? What did you do?" I scowled at him as I threw his hand off my arm.

"It's none of your business Hyuuga! Unless you want to go on missions and have Youichi trained and probably killed!" I yelled fiercely at him as he looked at me indifferent. "I don't care how many missions I go on as long as Youichi's not going them. You see what condition I return in, do you want that to happen to him?"

"So you did do something didn't you? Did you make a deal with Persona? and what was it?" he also yelled back as it was my turn to glare at him. "Don't go butting into anyone's business but your own!"

"You know what Hyuuga? F* you! I can do whatever I want to, and to let you know now, It was all Persona's idea, after an incident with a similar case he could risk killing you both from it. So he appointed me to do all your dirty work! Be happy you don't have to go on these suicide missions like I do, I'm luck I return every day from them. You have Youichi to take care of, so do so and stop complaining about a good thing." I said turning away before he could even say anything back.

God Dammit!

.~.~.~.~.

"God Damn AAO agents must be on some type of drug!" I yelled punching this one guy in the face, but he shook it off like it was nothing and started fighting again, along side many more agents. Yup definitely on some type of drug! Speaking of drugs I'm going to need some pain killers after tonight.

A few more guys attacked as I leaned forward and flipped onto my hand and did a butterfly kick into their guts knocking them out cold. I looked around as I stood my ground as some more attacked. I think they knew I was coming and planned this all out. Too bad they didn't know I took kung fu!...okay maybe I didn't but the moves I did were sweet!

I punched and kicked as I did a back flip I accidentally pushed a guy down and was now standing on his...uh...yea. At least I knew he wasn't gonna get up any time soon... or have anyone in his gene pool running around in fact. I punched another guy and winced as I felt my shoulder pop. Oh god I was afraid of this I thought as I held onto it and tried not to use it as much. I fuckin' hurt!

I grunted as a knife sliced through the stomach. Damn! At this rate it didn't seem like it mattered how many down until I would be able to disengage that bomb there were to many of them! Oh wait! I forgot about the damned bomb!

I shifted a gaze of terror to the sticks of dynamite strapped onto a timer. "Detonation in 5...4..." I punched more people as I slowly made my way to the thing about to blow us all up!

"3...2..." I was right next to the bomb about to reach for it until... "...1...bye bye." DAMN!

BOOMB!...SHIV~

**-Natsume's POV-**

Damn it where the hell is she! She hasn't come back yet! "Tou-san, where's nee-san?" Youichi asked looking worried up towards me. How he got so attached to her, in so little time, I'll never know. "Have you seen her?"

"Luckily no." I said successfully making Youichi pout and even more worried than he already was. Damn it where is she! How many times do I have to ask myself this until Kami hears my message and make her come? Is this just a ploy because of what happened last night or did she finally get killed?

"But Tou-san! What if she's hurt! Or worst! KILLED!" Youichi yelled flailing his arms as if he read my mind. But he was over exaggerating the whole thing, he knows she's rarely here in the morning so why worry now?

"If she's killed, that'd be good, the world will be a better place, if she's injured, I'll kill her. Now come on time for school. I can be late, but you can't." I said opening the door for Youichi. But, when I opened the door, his face paled and gaped with a look of terror which made me look out the door also.

"Nee-san!" Youichi yelled suddenly as my nose curled in disgust at the sight. Was she finally dead? Nope. She was tattered and cut badly and bleeding from every wound she had received. Propped against the wall across from our door, she slightly smiled at Youichi before going into a coughing fit spitting out blood.

"What the bloody hell woman! You just won't die will you!" I finally snapped speaking my thoughts out loud. "AND you're bleeding all over the damned floor! What will other people think when they pass a blood stain in the middle of the hall?"

"First off," she said in a husky, tired voice "I wouldn't want to give you the pleasure of me dieing before you do. And second, I don't care what other people when they see a bloodstain and I don't want to read everyone's mind who walks by."

"Yea, who cares about that? We need to get you to the hospital nee-san!" Youichi spoke up grabbing onto her arm trying to pull her up to take her to the hospital. Mikan slightly winced trying not to show she was in pain.

"Sorry Youichi it doesn't look like I'm going anywhere anytime soon." She looked down to her blood encrusted jeans. I grimaced and tried not to shake my head that was...not...ugh.

"Well Youichi you're already late so we need to leave." He looked up to me with puppy dog eyes. "Now." I almost commanded, as he looked at me in terror and looked at Mikan who also looked at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, I'll come back after I drop you off. If she's still alive when I come back I'll roll her into the room with my shoe." I said pointing my old shoes that were probably a couple years old.

I saw Sakura roll her eyes before Youichi and I walked away "Gee thanks, didn't know you cared so much."

**-Mikan's POV-**

I sighed a breath of relief as Youichi and Hyuuga walked away. My head dropped not able to hold it up anymore by pure will power. My fingers twitched as I tried to hold onto my stomach to hold in the sharp stabs of pain. I eventually found myself thinking about what would happen if Natsume took to long or never came back to help. I held in a snort. Hyuuga? Help? Ha! Haha ha. I could die before that happens. _And probably will_. My subconscious chimed in.

I sighed closing my eyes for a second, then when I opened them I saw mostly black, the floor that I was looking at started spinning, my muscles ached, and it was hard to breath. I tried to look up but I couldn't, it hurt too much. I tried to turn my eyes as I heard footsteps coming my way the steps were hard on the floor, and definite. I listened to the steps carefully to decide if he was friend or foe. The person was male about five ten and at best 175 lb.

Hyuuga? Did he actually come to help? No, it wasn't him. Hyuuga's only five six, and at best 162 lbs. The person stopped walking almost in front of me then actually picked me up instead of kicking me into the room like Hyuuga would have. I looked up at the person. The only thing I could tell about him was his black hair and worried eyes. Then I passed out.

_

* * *

Sorry for long update, school just started and I'm trying to get into the swing of things. 10th grade, beleive me, you do not want to make it this far it's not even five weeks yet and we already have every subject we're learning as homework. Neyuk!_


End file.
